


I’ve Got A Good Life

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, its fluff and pretty colors i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(“It’s very late where I am but I want you to write Adam with pink hair and he wears makeup and is very happy with his choices in life because no one can stop him. Then he meets a guy on the bus and he keeps staring at him, but it’s because he thinks Adam is pretty. Yeah, write me that.” -Olli)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Got A Good Life

Adam could tell the guy was staring at him.

He didn’t care, a lot of people stared at him. They stared at his hair, his arms, the way the purple on his lips stood out. But this guy wouldn’t look away like others did when Adam looked up from his seat on the bus and stared back, tried to read the man’s face. It was pretty blank and Adam couldn’t tell if he was judging him or not.

When the bus got less crowded and the seat beside the guy was open, Adam quickly moved to sit by him. The guy didn’t move, and only looked to the side that Adam was sitting and smiled. Adam smiled back, it was the nice thing to do at least, and the guy looked ahead of him again.

Adam waited for a few moments before he tapped the guy’s shoulder and he looked at Adam, smiled again as Adam tried to think about what he was going to say again. He sighed and finally asked the question that was bothering him.

“Why were you staring at me?”

The guy tensed, his face going red as he tried to find his answer. He opened his mouth a few times and then looked away from Adam, focused on the floor as the bus hit a bump and Adam had to lean against the guy.

“I-I… You’re… You’re very pretty,” the guy muttered and sunk down in his chair a bit, hid himself a little bit in his hoodie. Adam smiled and bumped the guy with his arm so he would look back at Adam.

“Hey man, thanks! I’m Adam,” Adam smiled bright, the guy staring at him again and nodding.  
“I’m Matt,” he said quietly and smiled shyly now, a little relaxed.

“That’s a nice name, I like it.”

Matt nodded again and pulled out his phone, unlocked it before handing it to Adam. Adam stared at the device a bit and Matt’s face got red again.  
“You want me to give you my number?”

“Yes! No… Maybe? So we can, like, hang out?” Matt stuttered, sat up in his seat and started to use his hands as he spoke. 

“Alright, this Friday then?” Adam asked as he typed his number name and sent himself a quick text, not seeing Matt stare at his face the whole time.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, Friday is good,” Matt smiled, brighter this time, as the bus stopped and Adam stood.

“Okay, see you Friday. Text me what time is good, okay?” Adam said as he walked away, turned to see Matt nod.

Adam waved goodbye and Matt waved back as he walked off the bus and to his apartment. He smiled to himself as he opened his door and closed it behind him, leaned against it and slid down as his cat came running to him. He pet her and she purred, walked closer to run her head on his arm.

“Raptor, I think I’ve got a good life.”

She meowed and rubbed her head against Adam’s arm again as he breathed in happily.

He knew he had a good life, and things would get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Olli is trash, but they're my trash. Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
